Ventana
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Una noche de verano como las que Micaela ama. LATIN HETALIA Argentina & fem!Perú


Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Ventana**

Las noches de verano eran sus favoritas. Recordaba que de pequeña solía ir de campamento con su padre y sus primos cuando estaban de vacaciones y que le gustaba estar cerca del mar. A Micaela siempre le ha encantado el mar, simplemente lo amaba, le parecía perfecto, perfectamente maravilloso. Ahora casi nunca lo visitaba, por más que le hubiera gustado, pero es que la universidad la mantenía demasiado ocupada como para siquiera pensar en ello. Su padre rara vez se encontraba en casa y su madre de todas maneras ya no vivía ahí, así como sus primos habían todos emigrado y dispersado por el mundo. Rara vez se veían todos y Micaela los extrañaba, en especial a Julito. Ni siquiera sabía que había sido de él...

Micaela estudiaba turismo y administración hotelera y amaba su carrera. Vivía con su padre en un pequeño apartamento de un edificio de ocho pisos. Ellos vivían en el octavo y eso le agradaba. Le gustaban las alturas, no era de los que le temían, le gustaba estar por encima de todo y poder contemplarlo desde arriba. En especial en el verano.

Micaela no era una persona que andase muy sumida en su mundo, era más de estar siempre pendiente del exterior, conversando, riendo y chismoseando con la gente que la rodeaba, pero de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de estar sola, dejar el deber de lado y pararse con un cigarro junto a la ventana. Tampoco era de fumar mucho, eso era cosa de Javiera, pero de vez en cuándo nunca afectaba. Le gustaban las noches cuando eran cálidas y no tenía que abrigarse demasiado. Le gustaba vestir ligera y por esa misma razón no era muy amiga del invierno.

Micaela soltó un suspiro, liberando el humo que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Su mirada estaba trepada en las tiras blancas que el viento lentamente arrastraba a lo largo del cielo, haciendo y deshaciendo figuras amorfas. No era como si se pudiesen ver estrellas, en Lima hace mucho que no se podía hacer eso, pero igual podía ser interesante mirar al cielo ligeramente amarillento de la enorme ciudad. A Javiera no le gustaba Lima, siempre le encontraba algo que criticar, pero Micaela amaba su ciudad, si bien sabía

Micaela no había nacido en la Ciudad de los Reyes, ella era de Arequipa, pero aún así sentía aquel lugar como su hogar, uno que jamás querría abandonar.

Y otro suspiro abandonó sus labios.

-Con ese ya van cinco...

-Ah... –respondió Micaela apenas, sin percatarse primero de nada, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando asustada hacia arriba-. ¿¡AH!?

Su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse, excepto por el temblor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su mirada sin poder alejarse del extraño que se encontraba flotando sobre su ventana, regalándole una sonrisa de galán.

-Buenas –fue su cantarín saludo antes de que descendiese hasta la altura de la chica, quien seguía sin lograr reaccionar.

Era rubio y vestía ridículoy_ mierdaestabaflotando_. Micaela no lo podía creer. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso y él soltó una repentina carcajada, desapareciendo como un cometa. La chica rápidamente volvió corriendo hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, incapaza de creer lo que acababa de ver. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar, tratando de ver hacia abajo, mas no llegó a divisar nada más que los árboles del parque que había detrás del edificio en el que vivía.

-Cuidado, te podés caer –volvió a resonar la misma voz y la muchacha instantáneamnete miró hacia arriba, volviéndolo a encontrar ahí dónde lo había visto por primera vez.

-¿Q-quién eres? –fue lo único que atinó a susurrar atónita en un hilo de voz, los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Él sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le devolvió la pregunta y Micaela, ignorando el trillado "no hables con extraños" de su padre, respondió.

-Soy... Micaela.

Él asintió, murmuando un "lindo nombre" mientras la regalába una amistosa sonrisa que de un segundo al otro borró toda sospecha que se encontraba antes en Micaela, quien se volvió a inclinar un poco por encima del alféizar, sintiendo que ya le estaba doliendo el cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba, mas lo ignoró.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó alzando otra vez un poco la voz, tratando de distinguir en la penumbra el color de ojos detrás del antifaz rojo brillante.

Pero él sólo se volvió a reír, como si aquello le causase mucha gracia.

-No te puedo decir mi nombre –respondió el rubio y Micaela arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? –refunfuñó-. ¿Crees que le contaré a todo el mundo que andas en ropa superajustada y con la tanga afuera, Supermán?

El superhéroe alzó una ceja ante aquel comentario venenoso, sabiendo que Micaela tenía muchas razones para contarle aquello a todos sus amigos. No todos los días te encontrabas con un hombre disfrazado flotando sobre tu ventana.

-No soy Supermán –replicó por fin y Micaela se volvió a reír.

-Claro que no lo eres, él no era teñido –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, viendo como ahora sel chico fruncía el ceño-. Anda, dime aunque sea quién eres...

Pero el superhéroe sólo se mordió el labio.

-¿Y bien? –se impacientó Micaela cuando no le respondía, a lo que él suspiró.

-La verdad... es que no tengo ningún nombre aún –confesó finalmente en voz baja, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana de Micaela. Ésta lo contempló en silencio.

La chica no sabía cómo era que de pronto estaba ahí parado, con un completo extraño volando hasta su ventana para sentarse ahí, pero de alguna manera, más que susto o sorpresa, lo que sentía era curiosidad. ¿Quién era ese loco, wannabe-héroe gringo, que puede realmente volar, atravesando el cielo de su ciudad?

-Martín –lo oyó repentinamente murmurar-. Pero en serio, no se lo digas a nadie.

Y de un segundo al otro, ya no estaba.


End file.
